Vengeance of the Darkin
by Ichigo.Seireitei
Summary: Aatrox, gets an unusual letter stating to "Meet at Summoners rift". Aatrox, being a Darkin, accepts. But, will he triumph the way Darkins always do? Or is he haunted by a vile past...A past HE created...


_Peace...is the greatest lie of all_.

The Darkin Blade stood atop a church, watching the blood-red sky of Noxus. Peace was the greatest lie of all, Aatrox knew that truth well and clear. He knew that millennium ago. Only the fittest survived. And thus, Aatrox strived to be the best. He thought back to when he had taken revenge. Revenge, was a sickening feeling. Of course, sickening in Aatrox's dictionary was as close to 'pleasing' as could ever be. Religion, he felt, was also a sickening lie. Religion kept peace, therefore it was intolerable. His blade in his right hand, gave him a menacing look. His blade...Aatrox had had it all his life, and even he did not know the true extent of its power.

He felt a tingling in his gut, the same tingling he always got before War. War. Such a wonderful word. The word resonated order and power. War was the truth. It brought out the true nature of man. Bloodthirstiness and a lust for battle was Man-kinds true nature. It had been told for generations. The Trojan War, The Mahabharata, the battles of Runeterra. Aatrox was the only being in this dimension that had been present at all wars. Of course, Runeterra had just recently become his interest. He left these accursed lands millennia ago, seeking retribution. He had returned in the last century, and helped the protectorate. Of course, that was not the only action he had shown. He had helped in countless feuds, but alas, that was not of subject right now.

He heard a loud crash, and his red eyes scourged the land. He found the origin of the explosion. In the ground, stood two people. Of course, you couldn't really classify them as people. One was a blood thirsty werewolf, the other a man with a lamppost. Warwick and Jax. Aatrox sighed deeply as he watched the battle. The winner was pretty obvious, by the way you looked at it. Jax just dodged everything Warwick had. The wolf lashed at him, but he simply countered with his lamppost.

"Imagine if I had a real weapon" He laughed.

"I will feast on your bones!" Warwick growled, and he lashed at Jax once more. His approach made Aatrox want to scream. It was the stupidest thing one could ever think of doing. Leaving himself fully open to attacks from the sides. Jax too, noticed this and seized the opportunity. He jumped towards the Feral beast, and hit him with his lamppost right in the gut. Warwick let a whimper, and fell to the ground .

"You never stood a chance" Jax chuckled and walked away. Aatrox grinned.

"Now we turn the tides" Aatrox said loudly. Everyone present turned to look at the church. Jax of course, didn't. His big self esteem was his bane. Aatrox closed his red eyes, and focused his will power on Warwick.

"_You are weak, Blood hunter. I shall show you the true meaning of strife!_" Aatrox chimed in Warwick's mind. Warwick had a formidable mind, he had to accept. He would have expected nothing less from a champion. Aatrox suddenly stood up, his eyes no longer had the feral madness. They had a different madness. The lust for blood was ten times that he normally had.

Warwick let out a howl, and rushed towards Jax. Jax groaned and turned around, equipping a battle stance. Under his cloak, Jax frowned.

"That is one angry dog" He said, and blocked Warwick's lash head on. Did he just hear a crack? Jax couldn't believe it. Warwick's blow had crack his lamppost. HIS Lamppost. What Warwick did next was too fast to comprehend. In Jax's confusion, Warwick lashed at Jax's face. His yellow claws bathed in blood.

"What the-." Was all Jax could say before his body was slammed into the ground by Warwick. The craze left Warwick's eyes, and Warwick looked at the church, teeth bared. He noticed Aatrox, gave him a curt nod, and ran into the shadows of the night.

"Real smooth" A smug voice said behind Aatrox. Aatrox sighed as he recognized the voice.

"What is it, Explorer?" Aatrox asked, as Ezreal's face moved into the light of the surrounding buildings.

"Nothing. I was in Noxus, thought I'd come by and see a friend. Heard there was a fight nearby, and knew where to find you"

"We are not friends, Ezreal" Aatrox sighed.

"We aren't? Well darn. I thought there was something really special going on between us" Ezreal grinned. Sadly, Aatrox had to admit that Ezreal, surprisingly Lucian and Renekton were the closest things he had to a friend. It was pretty bizarre, other than Renekton.

"What business have you here, Ezreal?" Aatrox asked.

"Let's get to that a little later" He looked at the medics heaving Jax. "Why did you help Warwick?"

"War, should be unpredictable. That match was too predictable, it unbalances it"

"What do you mean 'Unbalance?' Jax is one of the strongest champions in the institute"

"That he may be, but that does not make him immune to defeat"

"What about you? As far as I've seen you, you haven't lost a single fight outside Summoner's rift. Nobody uses the other maps anymore"

"I? I am a Darkin. Darkins were born in blood, Explorer. I am timeless, and therefore, I am invulnerable"

"Anyways, the reason I'm here is this" The blonde took out a letter from one of his thousand pockets. Aatrox tore it apart, and read the content. It was in the neatest of handwriting.

Meet me in Summoners rift Sunday night

"Sunday night? Isn't that, today?" Ezreal frowned.

"Who gave you this" Aatrox interrogated.

"A summoner in the fields. He told me he had gotten a message from another summoner to give it to you" Ezreal picked up the envelope. It had a picture of a bow and arrow.

"Originates from Frejlord. Ashe perhaps?" Aatrox handed Ezreal the note. "There's more?"

Ezreal read the message.

**This is my handwriting, but I do not bear its words. I received a holographic letter stating that I had to write these exact words. –Ashe.**

"Gotta hand it to Ashe for always taking precautions" Ezreal chuckled. His expression turned serious as he looked at Aatrox.

"So, what are you going to do?"

"Go"

"Well okay then" The blonde explorer turned to leave. "Oh, and one last thing"

"Yes?" Aatrox asked.

"Nobody is invulnerable. In all my travels around the world, I learnt that. Thought you should keep that in mind" and the next moment the explorer was gone.

Aatrox jumped off the church, and glided over the high buildings of Noxus into the red sky.


End file.
